The New World
by lezbesubtext
Summary: Republishing this story since I can't access the account I origionally posted it on. Xena is brought back after Jappa and reunited with Gabrielle. Horrible circumstances force them to flee the lands they know to the world beyond the pillars of Hercules.
1. Chapter 1

I own none of these characters

Chapter 1

Eve tilted her head against the driving wind and rain. She pulled her hood tighter around her face holding it there to prevent it from flying off. Bright blue eyes narrowed looking out over the turbulent seas, barely able to see the darker line across the horizon meaning they were approaching their destination. Letting go of the deck she turned her five and a half foot frame into the wind, slowly making her way up the stairs to the helm. The captain saw her approaching and held out a hand pulling her close.

"Messenger, you should be below deck. It is far too dangerous up here for you. The Elijans would be lost without."

"Call me Eve friend and I trust in Eli to keep me safe. I follow my heart for that is where he lives on. When will we be making landfall?"

"Soon as the storm breaks Mess... Eve. Too dangerous to come in now, you asked to put ashore in a very unsafe area."

She nodded her acknowledgment and went to her knees on the deck. In her heart she called to God and Eli asking them to quiet the seas. She was already doubtful about coming to Japa and wanted to be in and out as quickly as possible. After a few moments the sky began to clear and the waves turned from raging whitecaps to gentle swells. Rising to her feet she saw the captain clasping his hands in prayer praising Eli. She pushed her wet shawl back running well tanned fingers through her lustrous brown hair that wisped around her face in the gentle breeze.

It didn't take long to make it into shore, but it did take long to convince that captain to let her go alone. She was here for her own selfish reasons and would accept the consequences of her actions without involving anyone she didn't have to. After saying it was a test of his faith to let her leave the captain and crew promised to pray for her till she returned.

Her bare feet made their way quickly across the landscape and practically ran to Mt. Fuji; her hands constantly moving to the pack at her side containing her mother's ashes. Every time Eve's fingers grazed the urn she felt a pang of quilt. On her way home Gabrielle had stopped in India, finding Eve and informed her of her mother's death. Together they had returned to Amphipolis to lay her to rest beside her brother and mother. Gabrielle, not wanting to linger with the painful memories made her way to Egypt where she knew she would always be welcome in what had been Cleopatra's court. Waiting till she was sure mother's lover had left she took the ashes and returned to Japa.

It took only hours, following the trail of Gabrielle that she knew so well to find the Fountain of Strength. Working in the close to freezing conditions, Eve labored hours build a rectangular wall of rocks, packing the cracks with snow. Holding her breath she removed the cover to the urn and poured her mother's ashes into the container she had built careful to pour below the stones so that nothing would be lost to the wind. Once she coated the bottom she began moving back and forth to the Fountain of Strength cupping her hands and carrying water to sprinkle over the body of her mother. Slowly she began to take form, and eventually became the familiar figure of Xena whom Eve had come to know and love. From her pouch she removed a knife and cut the inside of her palm sprinkling the blood over her mother's body causing color to return to the pale form.

"Blood to blood. Your blood races through my veins and to you I return it."

She then leaned down opening Xena's mouth blowing a soft stream of breath into her.

"Breath to breath. To the one who gave me my first breathe to you I return it. Strength to strength. You gave me the strength to live not once but twice to you I return it!"

With the last syllable she brought her fists down on her mother's chest and life rushed back into Xena. She sat up with a start gasping for air, coughing trying to clear her lungs. She started to shiver a brought her knees up to her chest and began to rock back and forth shaking her head. Eve quickly removed her own shawl and wrapped it around her mother's bare form. Storm clouds began to gather overhead and Eve forced Xena to her feet. Half pulling and half carrying her, she managed to get her mother down the mountain and back to the ship. By this time, Xena had regained a level of composure and was just staring at the ship. Eve gently coaxing brought her on board and found her clothes. Once Xena was dressed her and Eve sat on a cot in the cabin that the captain had given Eve.

"Mom, I know there is really nothing to say. I don't quite understand what I have done but I intend to stay here and set it right. This captain, he is a good man. He will take you to Egypt where Gabrielle was headed last time I saw her. I love you Mom, I'm sorry, but I knew I could save you and I couldn't live with myself if I didn't. This may be the last time I see you but know that those souls will be set free, it was the gift Eli's God gave to me for all the work I have done in will do. Please mom, understand."

Blue eyes met blue eyes and held them in a soft embrace. Eve could not read what Xena was feeling. There were too many emotions behind those eyes. Xena slowly, brought her hand to the side of Eve's face and held it there a moment before brushing a brown lock behind her ear.

"There has never been such a lucky or proud mother as me. Go well in this life daughter, I shall see you in the next."

With nothing left to say Eve left the ship, asking the captain, who readily agreed, to bring Xena to Egypt. Without ever looking back she set out to bring Eli's message to the island of Japa. Her mother looked for the porthole in the cabin watching the daughter she barely knew, yet knew better than herself, walking away with a single tear forming in her piercing blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only taken a few months in the desert to darken Gabrielle's skin. The hot desert sun had bleached her hair even further to so light a blond it was almost white. She pulled the white scarf off her face, bright green eyes glaring out over the white sands of Egypt. She spotted the two dark shapes making their way towards her in the distance. She frowned. They moved so obviously against the sand. They could be seen a mile away. They were also running, kicking up sand on a windless day giving away their position. She would make sure they learned from this mistake. As the shapes grew closer they began to take better shape. It was two of her students, but one's that were not in training today. Her frown grew deeper; this could not mean good news.

Gabrielle took off down the dune running to who she could now make out as Lucius and Lucia, the twins. Their black robes fluttered behind them as they came to a stop before her both falling to their knees, bracing against the sand trying to catch their breath. She took the canteen from her belt and tossed it to them. After drinking deeply they rose to their feet clapping their right forearm to their breast, almost in perfect unison.

"Magister, you must return now." Lucia began. "Yes Magister, the general needs your help. Armies may be invading," Lucius finished.

Without wasting a moment or word she nodded her acknowledgement and ran in the direction they had come from. Almost as an afterthought she let out a piercing whistle telling her students that the lesson was done for the day and to return to the city. A second whistle summoned Argo's daughter to run up beside Gabrielle. Never missing a step she grabbed the horn of the saddle and swung herself up. With a ki-ya Argo II broke into a full gallop, Gabrielle moving in perfect fluidity with the horse.

The city of Alexandria seemed to spring from the desert, at first as a mirage in the distance but then grew into the beautiful oasis it was. She would have loved to come into the city slowly, taking in the beauty. _Women love flowers. Except Xena, she's the only one I know who doesn't stop to smell them_. Gabrielle swallowed hard, chocking back the tears that had been bubbling dangerously close to the surface for the past year. She slowed Argo slightly as she made her way through the streets. Lately the army had been in motion so often the people grew used to a horse charging through the streets and moved out of her way. The guards recognized the palomino and had the gates open by the time she reached them and was able to simply ride into the palace dismounting without ever stopping and striding to the palace to the general's room where she burst through without knocking.

"Praetor, you sent for me?"

Before Gabrielle stood a massive man. He was born in the Germanic provinces in the far north of the Empire and his mother had been a barbarian so tall she was said to tower over him. His eyes were a sky blue and golden locks, usually tied back hung behind his head. She only have up to the top of his breast plate and was always looking up at him, good thing she had years of practice.

"Gabrielle, welcome. Please come sit and have dinner with us. The night approaching and who knows when or if we will get a meal such as this again."

For the first time she looked around and saw various other high ranking members in the Roman army and government they had established in Egypt. Even though Octavius had since passed on, the current Emperor Tiberius had run a few wars in the north but for the most part seemed disinterested in being emperor. It was a big improvement from Caesar and allowed the Egyptian court to function almost completely independently. Sometimes she missed Cleopatra and her bravery, but there had been so much loss since she met Xena... She chatted absently with Ernestus the Praetor about the techniques she had been going over with the new legions and Cassia, his wife, who Gabrielle's stories. Finally once the dishes had been cleared Ernestus began to speak.

"My fellow Egyptians, Greeks and Romans spend this week well. The rebellious Greeks plan to retake their once city Kanobos to the east. We march to fortify the city and keep it in the hands of the mighty Roman Empire. Enjoy your meals, remember the feel of your wives because the first legion marches with me tomorrow. For ROME!"

The room began to erupt with cheers until the loud crashing of Gabrielle's chair as she stood up suddenly. All eyes turned to her and the Praetor who was calmly taking in the woman's piercing glare. She seethed as she marched up to him unable to decide if she wanted to spit in his face, slap him or cry.

"You seem to forget the mixed company Praetor." Her voice dripped with venom that would make the cobra's seem harmless. "I agreed to teach your legions with the understanding that what I was teaching them would never be used against my people! How could you betray me like this?" Tears stung at her eyes but she held them back as she had all too often of late.

"My dear Gabrielle, I would never ask you to move against your own people. I assure you, this will be done as bloodlessly and with the least amount of violence possible. We intend to take prisoners not make corpses. They will be ransomed back to Greece with the understanding that the city has not been theirs for many years and for the time being will remain under the protection of the Roman Empire. If you think about it, they are the invaders."

"It is a Greek city, it always has been. Our Gods and Goddesses are worshiped there."

"The same gods as us Romans worship Gabrielle, just under different names. Besides, while the army marched I was going to ask you if you would become a member of the Roman legions, and serve here until my return as Praetor of Roman Egypt."

He extended something out to her. In one hand was the Roman helm and the other held their gladius. She ignored them and stepped back.

"I will never serve Rome. This is the last time the Empire will have any say in my life, the last opportunity for betrayal. I'm going home." She stepped up extending her hand to Ernestus. You were a good friend and I let that make me forget that you are a Roman. I hope you return safely my friend but now we must part." With that she turned on her heel and stormed from the room not letting a tear fall till the door slammed behind her.


End file.
